coming back
by flygirl101
Summary: max was taken. eight years later, Max's new flock of 12 finds Max's old flock of...6? wait whats wrong with this picture? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

**The flock and I had just landed somewhere in Virginia, not telling **_**you**_** where. We had flown a good 14 hours today, and covered a lot of land. So after we got some grub we would head off to bed. It had after all been a really long day. **

**We ended up dumpster diving, but hey the food isn't all that bad, and there's plenty of it. And what else can we do that's free? And doesn't involve Fangs rat cooking skills? See my point? Yeah. **

"**Max!" I had learned to dread it when Nudge called my name. It usually means one of two things, she's hungry. Or she wants to go shopping. I'm guessing it's the second one, as we just ate. "Tomorrow, can we go shopping!" she asked excitedly. I almost groaned. I really hated shopping. Next to her, Angel looked at me pleadingly. **

"**Well," I said, stalling. I looked to the boys, hoping that they would have something to say that could save me. But even as I looked, they got evil looks in their eyes and I knew that I was going shopping tomorrow. **

**Fang shrugged, and Iggy smiled evilly (I don't even know how he knows I'm looking.) and Gazzy, said: "sorry max." my shoulders slumped, so that was it. I was going shopping tomorrow. **

**I threw a look of loathing at Fang, but he only smirked. He knew how much I hated shopping, and now I had to go tomorrow. When he sensed my anger, his smirk turned to a grin. **

**I really don't know what to make of Fang, right now. I mean we had been best friends forever. Ever since we were put in the same cage at the school. And we were babies then, we had been inseparable ever since. But now, we were growing up and getting older. And I was really confused about him. **

**Fang was or had been my brother for the better part of my 15 years, and now all that I knew and had worked for, was about to crumble. We had all been scarred by the school. And all had different ways of handling it, me? I taught myself that loving was dangerous and letting someone in, gave them ammo against you. So I never loved anyone. Not after jeb left. And that was three years ago. **

**When we had to rescue angel from the school, after we got her back Ari and his troop of erasers attacked, they got Fang. I have to give Jeb credit for this one, he totally caught us off guard on that one. But also if it weren't for Jeb, Fang would have died. But as it was he was badly injured and almost did die. I kind of kissed him. I was so scared for him and for me. He was my best friend no matter what, and that would never change. I just hoped that he knew that. I am just so confused, he had always been there for me and I could trust him. But…could I really? **

**it was all so confusing, I mean we were supposed to be the only people that we could trust, each other. Right? I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. It was all to hard. Being a leader at 15 drains you, it all ages a girl. And I admit that I am hard to deal with and I can be a little overbearing. But I try as hard as I can, to keep us all alive and happy.**

**This was all that I had ever really had, a family and barley enough food to survive on. That was okay…for me. But these kids deserved so much more, a home and happiness. But with me all they had was a crazy dangerous life; they should have so much more. And now with all the Fang drama on my plate it made me finally see that I had to save them, no matter the cost. **

**And making Fang happy was the first step. **

**I looked up as Fang dropped his sweat shirt on my head. I now notice that it's just us two awake. The kids and Iggy were all snoring in the dirt. I almost laughed at the sight of Iggy, his butt up in the air and face pressed into the dirt. I guess that he was comfortable because he hadn't moved. So I left him to sleep. At least he wouldn't have to stick around to be conscious. Children all of them, and so lucky. They hadn't had to learn quite so early. I was so sorry for what happened to them. **

**Fang nudged my shoulder, making me looks into his coal black eyes. He was always so understanding and kind to me. We were well suited to be a family. But what kind of family is what I couldn't figure out. He looked at me blank as usual. He and I had always been able to read each other like a book, but now I could tell something was on his mind. **

**I looked up into his face, wondering what was on his mind. He never looked this troubled, that troubled me. I couldn't deal with him being hurt, in any way. It hurts too much to see him hurt. So I'll wait until he tells me what's on his mind, until then I'm content to wait in the warmth that rolls off of him.**

"**We…need to talk." Fang said, quietly. I don't want to know if I want to talk to him, because then we would have to talk about-feelings. And I don't have everything all figured out. I'm Maximum I'm supposed to have it all figured out, that's who I am. But when it came to un-family feelings for fang, well if I had those I could barley admit that to me, never mind him! I guess that the real problem is that I'm scared. **

"**About…?" I asked, hesitantly. I know what it's going to be about, but I'll play dumb so that maybe he won't say anything. I just needed time. But if I knew Fang, and I do then that wasn't going to happen. I watched from the corner of my eye as he raked his hand through his long black hair and sighed in frustration while gazing into the flames. He always looked so much like an angel when he was angry. So beautiful. I quickly shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking about Fang like that. **

"**Max, I just need you to hear me out, okay?" he asked, and from the way he's looking at me that he really does need this. Maybe he just needs someone to understand. So I would listen. Even if it was something I didn't want to hear. Because I'm just amazing like that. **

"**I know that you won't want to hear this, but you need to. I am so…tired of you running away from me, it's like I'm the bad guy. I don't want to be the bad guy! In fact, I want to be the hero. I want to be your hero, your max. Because you can't run around trying to save everyone else, when there's no one to save you." **

**I stared at him for a moment, wondering if this was what everyone was always missing about Fang. This was the side of him, that only one person, one lucky person would ever know. And he had chosen me to be that person. I had no idea what to say, but I didn't have to say anything, he wasn't finished. **

"**You're always chasing after the kids, being a sister, a friend, and a mom all in one. I have no idea how you do it, but somehow you do, and you do a great job. But I know you, and sometimes you need something too. Even though you don't want to admit it. And I know that, because I've always been that person. But if I really try to help, you push me away. You need a max. And I'm that person, I'm your Max."**

**I could feel tears prickling my eyes, and I try to hold them back. But I know that I'm failing. I can't believe he knows that I really do need him. No one else does, they all think that I can get by with no one, and nothing. But that's not true. I need them all, especially fang. I have always needed Fang. And I always will. **

"**And you can say that you don't need me as much as you want. But I know the truth! And I'm not gonna let you say that you don't Love me! Because both me and you know that that's not true! Okay! I love you, Maximum Ride!" he cut off, breathing heavy, his eyes shone in the light of the fire, and suddenly I can see that he's right. I do love him. I always have.**

**I stared at him, not saying anything. And he stared back, as his breathing slowed… his black eyes unreadable. I want so bad to take him in my arms, but I know that if I do, I have given up and broken down. But…what if it was worth it? And if I didn't have to be so scared? Should I? Could I? What about the Flock?**

**I opened my mouth to say, what? I don't really know. He just pored out his heart and soul, so what I said was crazy and risky. But at the same time, it was just so right. "I know, and I love you too." his eyes grew a fraction wider. The Fang version of complete shock. I almost laughed, but just then 50 erasers dropped down around us. The noise effectively woke up the flock. **

"**Well, lookie what we have here!" the leader called out, his voice was mocking and cruel. I thought I knew that voice from somewhere… I just couldn't remember where. "It's the love birds, and there little chickadees!" the rest of his troop burst out in grotesque laughter, laughter that made my skin crawl and bile to rise in my throat. **

**Before I could leap to my feet, the leader grabbed my hair and yanked me to my feet, earning a hiss of pain. Fang leaped forward in anger, his eyes burned with fear and pain, almost as though he knew that we would be torn apart. Before he could reach us, he was kicked down. Angel was staring at the leader, trying to make him let me go, but it had no affect on him. **

"**What are you?" she asked in quiet horror. Her big blue eyes frozen wide, on her smudged dirty face, you could see the look of shock. The others looked back to the leader; he now wore a smug smile. As though he knew coming in that this would happen, as though he was prepared for a mind controlling 6 year old. Was that even possible? In our lives…maybe. I don't even know anymore. **

"**Me, kid I'm quite literally your worst nightmare. And I'm here for one reason and one reason only." his voice is filled with malice. There is no mercy and I expect none. I have just realized who he is. And somehow this doesn't surprise me. how could it? I mean really, but…ewe. **

"**What do you want, Sam?" I asked hissing. His fist slackened for a moment, almost as though he's shocked that I've put it together so quickly. But then his fist tightens and I'm dangling off the ground, looking into his pretty hazel eyes. The very boy that I had had my first date with now, held me above the ground about to hurt me more than ever. And I wasn't afraid. I spit in his face. **

"**I asked what you wanted, dog breath." I hissed angrily. His eyes widened, obviously he hadn't heard about my whole, uncooperative thing. What a shame. He wiped his face, and glared at me, if I hadn't grown up with Fang's death glares I would totally be peeing my pants right now.**

**Oh well, now I just had to get them away from my family. So I stared back with just as much fire and anger. I must have looked like an angel of destruction, with my wings slightly spread behind me and my eyes burning holes into him. before he realized what happened he flinched. And seeming angry with himself he pulled out and looked me in the eyes, reaching into his pocket he pulled out a huge envelope stuffed so that the flap barley closed. **

"**Money." he growled. Then nodding his head toward the flock that had been silent for all this time, "For them." my eyes widened, what did they want from me? **_**Max, promise me something…**_** I hear angel in my head. **_**Depends sweetie, what is it? **_**I asked. She swallowed thickly, **_**that you'll always come back to us? **_**She asked. I looked over to her, "Always." I whispered. **

"**Okay, now listen up. You come with us, and your pathetic flock gets to live, alone in peace. With money even! Do what we say and no one gets hurt, okay Maxi?" Sam finished, looking down at me with an air of superiority. One that he's used to. **

**I'm thinking of our chances of escaping when he mumbles. "I'm not like your dear dead brother, Max. I do exactly what I'm told. At any cost. So come on and come with us. Ad no one gets hurt." he smirked. But he had no affect on me. I really could care less about Sam. **

**But if I could give my flock, the one thing that we had been fighting for, forever. How could I pass that up? They deserved it. And it was worth giving me up for. If I could I could give them one last thing, this would be it. **

"**Fine." a gasp rose up from the flock, and yelling and screaming echoed around the forest. It was sad, angel dropped to her knees and cried. But made no move to stop me or the other erasers as they dragged me away, from the only family I had ever known…and the only man that I would ever love. **

"**see boys, I told you! I'm the best, after all who else could capture the great and mighty. **_**Maximum Ride.**_**" **


	2. Chapter 2

**I jerked up right in my bed, and before I had even gotten halfway up, my head clunked pain fully with someone else's. And I can tell you boy, it hurt. **

"**Ow, Max you have a hard head." I heard Boom mutter from beside me. Laughter from my left made me opens my eyes, only to see Sparks and X in my room. Sparks was almost bent double from laughing so hard, her long blonde hair and bright blue eyes made her look like an angel. But her wings were dark brown, taking away from the affect. And Boom had shorter black hair and almost purple eyes. She sat there rubbing her forehead, looking slightly confused. X suddenly stood up and tried to help Boom up, but only succeeded in falling over too. X has long brown hair and navy blue eyes, she's about 15, Boom is 19 and Sparks is 22, I'm now 23. **

**I live in a house with 7 other adults, and 5 kids, that make 12 people. So we have a huge house so that we all fit. There's Dagger, and Shadow, and Talon, and Blade. Then there's Me, Sparks, Boom, and X. Dagger and X are around 15. Shadow is about 25, and Talon is 20, and Blade is 16. Shadow and Sparks are married as of last year, and Talon and Boom are dating for about 4 years now. Blade used to date Lucy, but the scientists killed her. But before she went she left a beautiful little baby boy, named Skye.**

**Boom and Talon have one kid too, a little girl named Starr. She's a real fighter. She knocked out 2 erasers at age 3. Now that's power. **

**X has a little girl, yep they used her. She was only 12, when it happened. But she says it was worth it to have the little angel named Phoenix. That kid can get anything she wants from anyone of us, even Shadow. Shadow may look all tough and dangerous, but really he's one big softy. And we all know it. **

**Shadow and Sparks have a kid named Jade. She's a sweet kid, and very talented with a pen and paper, she'll draw a landscape in less than 10 minutes. She even has her own art room. **

**Last but most certainly not least is my baby girl. Thorn she's all cute and nice, until you get her angry. Most of the time she's quiet always writing or reading. She's only 5 but she's amazingly smart. She looks a lot like her father, Fang.**

**Yep, I was knocked up with Fangs kid. Isn't that Great? I know it just gives me the warm fuzzies. But I'm not mad. I love Fang, and wanted to have his kid. In a childish way, I thought that we would always be connected. But he has no clue that he has a kid. And I doubt that he ever will. He'll never know about Thorn, that's just the sad truth. But she would always have men in her life. She has Dagger, Blade and Shadow. That was just the way the cards read. **

**But that doesn't mean that I ever stopped looking for Fang; because I never did. Ever. Infact we have a whole team investigators out looking for the flock right now. But they are not to make contact. They are to come straight here, and tell one of us. So imagine my surprise, when Sparks stopped laughing enough to breathe and be able to talk. **

"**Listen max, we need to tell you something." Sparks gasped. I raised my eyebrow. At this she was shaken into a fit of giggles. "They-" giggle. "Found the," Giggle. "Flock." **

**That's about when I passed out…**

**Before I surfaced into consciousness I could hear voices. (wow that sounded creepy.) "What happened? Sparks?" I heard Shadows voice. He sounded upset. "I have no idea! I just told her that they found the flock!" **_**flock, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel?**_** I lurched upright in my bed and gasped. Everyone gathered around me, all asking questions at once, it was overwhelming. I could only think of one most crucial fact. The flock was somewhere out there, and I was going to find them. Today, now. For the first time in eight years, I would see Fangs face, and Hug Angel. **

**They had found the flock. And suddenly I was up out of the bed, pushing past dagger. I grabbed a set of clothes and ran headlong to the bathroom and got changed. In a daze I pulled on my oversize t-shirt and too long jeans, shoved my feet into my hitops and dragged my brush through my tangles, as I brushed my teeth. **_**Fang fang fang! Oh god Fang!**_** Was pretty much what was going through my head. Now Thorn would meet her REAL daddy! I just hoped that he would accept that he even has a daughter…**

**20 minutes later me, Shadow, Boom, Dagger and X were flying over a small town about 18 miles from our house. The sky looked clear, like a good omen. Oh god I hoped that it was a good omen…I mean what if they don't care? What if they don't want me back? Would I be able to go on, and live with myself? I had no clue. Only one way to find out I guess.**

"**Whoa-that house is huge!" Dagger, said looking shocked. I held back the laughter and looked at Boom who rolled her eyes, and smacked him upside the head. "Hey! Not cool, Boom!" he said, while pouting like a baby. I rolled my eyes at their antics as she stuck out her tongue at Dagger. They acted worse than the kids sometimes! But I needed to focus right now. And so I looked back to shadow and X for support. X came forward and took my hand. "Don't worry, it'll all be okay." She said. **

**I really hoped that she was right about that. I raised my chin in defiance and walked toward the huge mahogany front door, the house itself was huge and a pale blue. It was obvious that the girls had helped out a lot. From inside I could just barley hear a muffled BOOM! And snickered to myself. It was just like old times for them. I knew that they would never grow out of that. It wasn't a phase, after all it was how Iggy got his name. **

**I don't really know how long I stood out side the door, hesitating. Because if I knocked I could be faced with the family I had thought lost, or a whole boatload of hatred coming right at me. So I stood there, scared to death that it would all be a mistake. But I knew that I would do it all over again if I had to, because I gave up myself for them and I'd do it all again. Because I love them. They were my family. **

**Finally, Boom banged her fist on the wooden door, as she looked at me with understanding. I sucked in a deep breath, and tried not to turn and run headlong down the gravel driveway and take to the skies. It wasn't long after that the door swung open, to reveal someone I thought I'd never see again…**

**THE READHAIRD WONDER! **


	3. Chapter 3

"**Hello?" she asked. Looking slightly confused. Her pretty red hair hung down to her waist, and her big brown eyes looked out from her porcelain face. the face that I had once wanted to bash in, now I simply stood here. **

**I unfroze when I saw the look she was giving me, "Hi, Lisa?" I asked hesitantly. She looked at me, as though she as bored. **

"**Yes this is she, can I help you?" she asked with forced niceness. She never had been the best with people that she thought weren't worth her. No wonder I hated her. "Hi, It's me, Max." she all out glared at me and slammed the door in my face. We stood shell shocked. And I almost broke down, but X held my hand and kept me from going insane. Shadow stared at the door, and then lunged and ripped it open. Obviously pissed, we all looked out for one another. And I had just got hurt. Boom grabbed his arm and stopped him, because there all in fighting stances stood my flock. **

"**I should have told you, they go on offensive really fast." I said, quietly as I looked at their faces. Gazzy, my little trooper wasn't so little anymore. Now he was 16, and a handsome teenager now. I almost cried… Angel, my baby, was 14 and a real beauty. Long blonde hair down to her hips, and slender and amazing big blue eyes. Nudge. Her hair hung pin straight down to her shoulders and her smooth mocha face, looked like a firickin' fashion model! On her finger sat a diamond ring. Tears came to my eyes. Iggy, he'd grown taller. If that's possible, he would be well over 6ft now. his eyes focused in on our group, despite the fact that he's blind. And Fang. Oh god, Fang. He had grown now at age 23, his black hair hung over his forehead. In the way that I loved, just before he cut it. His face had lost all boyish roundness and his coal black eyes looked impassively at me. **

"**Fang, it's me, Max?" I said. My heart pounding in my chest, as Lisa glared at me from behind his shoulder. No one moved, but the flock eyed me and the others with fear and worry, in angle's eyes I swear that I saw hope. But none of them wavered, not even for a second. It was heart breaking. And what made it worse was that the flock was protecting, **_**her**_**. He was protecting, **_**her. **_

"**Prove it." It was like he had spit the words at me, but I understood. There was another of me. And so I had to let them ensure that I was, well me. **

**I thought for a moment. Then decided to make him embarrassed… "you used to sing into a hair brush, after jeb left. And when I told Iggy he peed his pants laughing." Fang flushed, and stood up, "very funny, Max. I still haven't forgiven you for that." He mumbled. Before I could say anything I was running toward him, and jumped up to hug him. I started to cry as he wrapped his arms around me without any hesitation. The next thing I knew I was being tackled by flock members. And even though it hurt I didn't want it to end. **

**When we were all done with the hugs and kisses, shadow spoke up. "maybe we should head back to the house, Max. They can all meet the others, and Thorn." My eyes brightened and I nodded happily. But behind the flock, I heard Lisa stomp her foot. **

"**Fang, I don't think that's a good idea. And we have plans to finalize." She said in that annoying chirpy voice of hers, I could see Iggy and Nudge mocking her and laughing behind their hands. Fang rolled his eyes and moved to see her. **

" **I haven't seen Max in eight years, so I intend to meet the rest of her family, and this Thorn person. I want to go and so does the flock. We have really missed our leader." I raised my eye brows. "What up with the paragraphs?" I asked. He simply shrugged his shoulders and flashed me a grin, for a moment I was 14 again and I loved it. **

"**But shouldn't you at least tell her?" Lisa asked angrily. The flock tensed, and looked around as though nothing was happening. But I could clearly see the anger and worry in Iggy's cloudy blue eyes. I began to feel sick, but I didn't know why. The entire house seemed to crackle with tension and suppressed rage. Almost as though the very atmosphere hated her as much as I did. That made me feel even worse, because what had she ever done to me? **

"**Oh whatever, I'll do it if your too chicken…" Lisa said turning to me. "Fang and I are engaged to be married." She chirped as though she delighted in destroying my life and stabbing my heart…now what was I gonna do? The man that I've been in love with for 10 years was getting married to another woman. **

**I'm Maximum freaking Ride, I am flock leader because I can do the Gnarly jobs, I can do anything…I saved the world; I can certainly fight for Fang. And that's just what I'm gonna do. So there little . Take that. **

**The Flock, Lisa, Shadow, Boom, Dagger, X and me all flew back toward the house. The flight was slightly uncomfortable as Fang carried Lisa, 'cause she's not special like us, HAHAHAHAHA (sorry, I had a weird moment there.) it was hard to just fly by when she was sitting in his arms. But I could do it with all my Maximum strength. **

**Within a few moments we had landed and I could hear the others out back, splashing could be heard from around the front of the house. I ran around back, calling out to my baby the whole time. "Thorn! Come here Baby!" the flock looked mildly surprised, when a short girl with pitch black wings came running to me screaming "MOMMY!" Her long brown hair and tan eyes glowed in the afternoon sun. A smile lit her face as she raced toward me. **

**As she ran her wings fluttered and lifted her up over the grass, making her skirt flutter around her knees. Her big happy smile made me feel all warm and fuzzy. Her big brown eyes took in the flock standing behind me, and she looked cautious. As though she knew not to trust anyone. I was so proud of her. **

"**Hey baby!" I said as she came into my arms. Her smile only a bit strained. She was holding onto my neck and I stood up to introduce her to the flock. "Thorn, this is Iggy," he raised his hand. "And Nudge" she stepped forward and smiled touching Thorn's cheek. "And Gazzy, and Angel." Angel stepped forward to hug Thorn and Gazzy shook her hand. I took a deep breath. "And that's Fang." I said. Her eyes fastened in on him, and instantly her little face became calculating. **

"**You don't like that my mom has her own new family, you want her to come back home. And you don't know how I was born. Now you don't know what to think. But you do want my mommy to come back to the flock." She said. "And no, I don't have a daddy. I was made by the white coats. But mommy knows who my daddy is. She tells me stories sometimes, when she thinks I'm asleep. She missed you very much too. And she hates that girl, I don't know why. But I don't like her either, she smells weird and has mean thoughts about my mommy." With that my little baby girl ran off to play with jade. And left the flock staring after her…**

**What can I say my baby's talented. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Lisa turned to me. "Well she got one thing right. I don't think highly of you." She said looking arrogant, and like she already knew she was going to win the battle. Talon walked over to hug Boom, and Shadow jogged over to Sparks. But they all turned toward her, and glared. Dagger used the face that just cracks me up because it's so cute that he's trying to be all tough. **

**She flinched back from all there faces. Her brown eyes for a second looked scared. I smirked, "well, I don't care that you don't approve of me, because there are people that actually mean something that do love me. So if you don't like me you can move your little red head ass out of my house, and they can meet up with you later. Get it? Red?" She flushed angrily and glared at me. When my family moved around me again she crossed her arms and looked down at the ground. "Thought so." I said. **

**Talon laughed and rubbed his knuckles into my hair, I laughed and moved away. Only to move into Blades chest. I tried to get away, but Blade held me in place, and Talon held my feet, while Shadow and Dagger tickled my sides. I finally got free after a lot of struggling and found X, Sparks, and Boom looking on with amused half smiles. The flock watched with sadness in there eyes. This was much of what I had lost when I had been taken from them. And now they saw that I was happy. I walked over to them and gave them all big hugs. **

"**Okay, guys this is Blade, Sparks, and Talon." I said motioning to them each in turn. They all waved and smiled as their names were called. "And Guys this is, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel." And annoyed yelp came form Angels back pack. **

"**Did you forget the dog!" a little furry head popped out of the zipper, and the flock all laughed. I had forgotten. It had taken me a lot not to run out of the yard crying but now I was able to pull on a happy face and laugh along with them.**

"**I'm sorry Total. I didn't know that you were still here! I missed your furry butt more than I thought." I said rushing over to take him from Angles backpack. I allowed him to happily lick my face and when I set him down he ran over to the kids to play. I smiled; even though he was getting old he still had so much energy. I only wished that we could all return to a happy state, free of any Lisas. Then maybe I could be really happy. But that wasn't going to happen, at least not right away. **

**I smirked and headed over to make an announcement. This was going to make a big fuss, and the sad thing is…they would all take it as badly as I had. I walked over to the center of the yard, and stood for a moment until everyone's eyes were on me. "Now that I have your attention," I said but I was interrupted. "You've always had my attention!" Blade called teasingly. I smirked. "Down boy."**

"**Anyway! There's some BIG news in the Flock!" I called. I looked at Fang and winked. He stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes. Lisa glared at me the whole time. "Fang and Red over here are getting married." Dead silence followed. All eyes turned to glare at Lisa, and Blade, Talon, Dagger, Shadow and X stood around me, glaring at her. It was pretty funny. She shivered and clung to Fangs arm. Then, get this she said "Yep, looks like I won!" and smirked at me. **

**I blinked and felt a familiar tug in my navel, and when I opened my eyes I was next to her. She whirled around and screamed when she saw me there. "Say it again, I dare you…" I whispered, in every word a death sentence lingered. Her eyes filled with tears, and she cowered under my gaze. But she said no more. **


End file.
